


Snow Day

by VictorKlee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorKlee/pseuds/VictorKlee
Summary: "Roadhog watched him from the sidewalk. Jamison looked so innocent. He was like a child, so curious and naive. So... cute."





	Snow Day

For the first time in a long time the sweet sound of silence touched Roadhog's ears. 

Junkrat stood beside him, completely and utterly breathless. He blinked in awe as soft tufts of light fell all around. The cold was kissing and nipping at his face. Flakes dusted his hair and eyelashes, though he was too starstruck to even mind. It was all so shocking. He didn't know what to think or what it was. It was cold, bloody cold, but the air held the same dampness as the heat did before rain. 

"Hooley dooley..." Rat set free with the breath he had been holding. 

He took a few steps off the sidewalk and gasped when the snow crunched under his boot.

"Wha's this?"

"Snow," Roadhog muttered.

Junk scooped up a handfull and tossed it up in the air, "but wha's it made of?" He rubbed his hands together to try and warm them up again, "why are my hands wet?"

"It's water. Like frozen rain."

Junkrat laughed at that, "You tryin' to pull the wool over me eyes, hog? This ain't ice! It's too..." he jumped up and down to feel it compress under his boot again, "soft."

He dropped to the ground and began poking holes into the snow. He then started to pick it up by the handfuls and squish it together. He hummed to himself as he played in the bed of frosty down. 

Roadhog watched him from the sidewalk. Jamison looked so innocent. He was like a child, so curious and naive. The way he molded the snow was the same way he tinkered with his gadgets. He was lazer focused, biting his lip. Every angle was covered, every detail had been examined and re-examined- which was ironic because most of what he made was just blown to smithereens. The way he looked here, it was... cute. But he would never admit that out loud. Junkrat would never let him live that down. He would bring it up every time he wanted something and would probably never shut up. Of course, there was something admirable about that. But Roadhog just couldn't pinpoint why. Maybe he was just too insane to truly understand. 

"Look what I made, Hog!" Junkrat caught his attention to showcase his creation. It was a ball of snow with a dug up blade of grass sticking out of the top, "it's a bomb!" He announced. Adorable.

"I can make one too," Roadhog said as he picked up a hand full of snow. 

He suddenly chucked it at Junkrat, who was hit clean in the face.

He shook the snow out of hus hair and picked up a handful from the ground, "Oh it's on now!"

Suddenly there was snow flying everywhere. Tightly packed balls, loose handfuls of frost, or whatever the two could get their hands on was now being thrown. There was a maniacal grin plastered on Junkrats face when he made the next round of ammo. He took several in his hand at once, whipping his arm back and sending them flying. They hit Roadhog, but earned no reaction. 

"Hell!" Junkrat yelled, "there was a rock in one a' those! You didn't feel that?"

Roadhog snorted a laugh, "I've been shot, you think a rock's gonna bother me?"

He threw his last snowball, hitting him square in the gut. A groan came from Junkrat. 

"Okay! Okay! Uncle!" Junkrat laughed. 

Rat fell back into the snow with a faux sigh of exhaustion. He began to wave his arms, unknowingly making a snow angel. He watched as more flakes fell down. It felt like cold kisses on his face before melting into his skin. 

Roadhog wandered over and stared down at him. He held out a hand as an offer to help him up, but when Junkrat tugged at his finger and insisted otherwise. He watched him for a moment as he tried to pull him down. It was actually kind of funny. But a feeling in his chest told him funny wasn't the word he was looking for. 

He finally gave in and sat down next to Rat. Jamison turned hus body to rest his head on Roadhog's thigh. He was so warm. How did he stay so warm when it was like an icebox out here? 

"So, you like the snow?"

"It's beautiful, mate."

Junkrat turned to give Roadhog's belly a kiss. Even though it was covered with a thick jacket Roadhog felt the peck. 

"Sappy dork," he playfully insulted him. 

But surprisingly Junkrat didn't retaliate. Instead, he laid his head back down on Roadhog's thigh and looked up into the sky. He laid there with that certifiable grin plastered on his lips. Grinning about what specifically? Roadhog would like to know.


End file.
